Le sang d'un Dieu
by peodbears
Summary: A collection of ficlets from our dearest characters' life along with the addition of OCs and reader insert stories.


As the years passed by and more and more supernatural beings took residence in the previously quiet town of Mystic Falls, humans started becoming the minority and the hunted and humanity, by consequences, a flaw, a mistake of nature and a winning ticket for a hole in the ground, but despite all this, Michele vehemently refused to give up on it and take up her friends persistent requests of turning her into one of the predominant powerful creatures—a vampire or a werewolf.

Humanity has it fair share of flaws and it pales in comparison to immortality and the privileges it brings with it, but there is just something about it that makes her cling to it relentlessly and turn down Damon each time he offers himself to be her mentor if she decides on giving up on it. But with humanity, comes stupidity that often translates itself into actions taken on the spur of the moment, actions that come with far greater consequences than the human mind can process in such little time, which is the only explanation she can offer to herslef and to those that will ask about why in the world she, a frail human girl, decided to punch Kol, a vampire, an original one at that, in the face, when he introduced himself to her when the two of them were at the Grill with the rest of the gang.

It's a hot day when she comes back from the trip she went on with her older brother in an attempt to clear her mind and escape the insanity that Mystic Fall adopted as its daily occurrence and her friends decide that it's only fair to drag her to the Grill to get a drink after not seeing her for almost two months. It's not like she could refuse and with a tired smile she obliges and here she is, two hours later, a little bit tipsy, getting updated on what went down during her absence.

Needless to say, the moment she hears about the arrival of the youngest original and learns about his shenanigans, along with the torture he put her friends through, is the moment the colour drains from her face and is overwhelmed by anger and disbelief. She is fed up with the way all these supernatural creature feel entitled to the lives of the mortals and the fact that Kol targeted Bonnie in particular makes her blood boil harder, making Michele clutch the edge of the table until her knuckles turn white.

To her luck, or rather, to her misfortunate, Kol shows up at the bar not long after she are told about him. The alcohol, topped with the pent-up anger and frustration, leads to Michele storming to where he's standing after Damon makes the mistake of pointing him out for her and before he has the time to let out a snarky or flirtatious or god knows what type of reply, her fist makes contact with the left side of his face before either of them can see it coming, sending him stumbling back a few steps to both their astonishment and to her friends' horror.

It's Stefan the one who takes her out of the diner by throwing her over his shoulder and far away from the crime scene and the consequences of her actions as the rest remain behind to most likely clean up the mess she created. Once the realization hits her, it drains her of energy and she doesn't protest when he drives the both of them away or when he tells her that what she just did was stupid. She couldn't agree more.

Only that her actions lead to far worse repercussions than any of them would have thought as Kol starts to follow her around town, stalking and bothering her with each occasions he gets in an attempt to pursue her to accept his invitation to a party he's forced to attend by his sister, party he claims he wouldn't be more happy to attend with her as his partner.

This behavior of his, however, instead of winning you over and charming you, scares you shitless, enough to convince Damon to spend most of his nights over at her place, keeping an eye out for the persistent, self-entitled original who continues on mistaking her reactions as hard to get instead of the reactions of a frightened, young girl.


End file.
